One Stands Alone
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: Complete Diamond is back, but there is a new Sailor Scout to help. Is this Sailor Scout friend or foe? Why does Sailor Pluto trust her so much? If you want to find out, then read! Please read and review!
1. Allura Starbright's Profile

Name: Allura Starbright  
  
Nicknames: 'Lura  
  
Age: 16  
  
Blood Type: A   
  
Birth date: February 6  
  
Astrological Sign: Aquarius   
  
Planet: Sun  
  
Attacks: Sun Phoenix Release, Sun Fire Engulf, Sunlight Rain   
  
Items: Sun Staff and Transformation Pen   
  
Scout Powers: Sailor Planet Attack, Sailor Teleport   
  
Identities: Princess Allura of the Sun, Allura Starbright, Sailor Sun   
  
Likes: Reading, writing stories, talking with Crescent  
  
Dislikes: Loneliness, drawing, people who let you down   
  
Hobbies: Writing stories, studying   
  
Favorite Colors: Lilac, baby blue  
  
Favorite Animal: Sea Otter   
  
Favorite School Subjects: English, History  
  
Least Favorite School Subjects: Art, gym   
  
Has trouble with: Drawing   
  
Favorite Food: Shrimp Scampi   
  
Least Favorite Food: Tomatoes   
  
Strong Points: Likes to listen, very optimistic   
  
Career Goal: To be an author  
  
Grade Average: 4.0  
  
School: Crossroads High School  
  
Best Friends: Crescent, Serena, Amy, and Trista   
  
Favorite Sayings: "Hope for the best, but expect the worst." "Things just don't happen.   
Everything happens for a reason."   
  
Favorite Flowers: Baby's Breath, Morning Glories   
  
Favorite Gem: Amethyst   
  
Fear: Not having Crescent with her  
  
Personality: Allura is shy and quiet, but extremely loyal and sarcastic with a twisted sense   
of humor. She believes things happen for a reason, and lives to that rule. She loves to read   
and loves to write stories. She studies a lot, more than Amy. Allura can be a bit   
cold, and rarely talks about how she feels or opens up. Allura is very sweet and patient,   
but it's not a good idea to make her mad. Crescent and Allura are very close, but Crescent   
mostly tries to get Allura to open up. Her past is very shadowed, and she rarely speaks   
about it, but if she does, she instantly shuts up.   
  
Looks: Allura is 5 foot 7 inches with blonde hair falling to mid-back. Her bangs are grown in   
and braided but they are lavender. Her eyes are also lavender. She normally wears jeans and a   
lavender 3/4 bell-sleeved shirt, and boots with a 2-inch heel.  
  
As Sailor Sun, her eyes and braids change to red. Her uniform has a red skirt and back piece   
and gold bows. The ends of her gloves are red. Her shoes are high heels that criss-cross   
like Neptune's, but then connect around her ankle. She is a strong fighter, but she has a   
talent for making potions to heal wounds.  
  
Past: Allura was an only child, and her father died soon after her 4th birthday.   
Her mother was a dreamer and often over-looked the little things... like Allura. Her mother   
was found guilty in court for neglect and Allura was sent to her Aunt Sabrina at age seven.   
Allura enjoyed her time there, but her aunt thought Allura could take care of herself and that   
she should spend her time inside, not out. Sabrina was rarely around and therefore, Allura   
grew up without any friends and no one to play with. When Allura was 15 she met Crescent,   
and Aunt Sabrina died, leaving all of her possessions to Allura. Allura took the money,   
and moved to Japan and met Trista. (More details will be added later on in the story, but   
I won't update this)   
  
Past on the Moon: Allura was the Princess of the Sun, and a peaceful, quiet person. She was   
friends with Serenity, and enjoyed her time on the moon, though she spent most of her time   
ruling the Sun with her mother. She visited as often as she could, and proved to be a loyal   
ally at the end. Unfortunately, the Sun was the first planet attacked, and the people of the   
Sun perished. Allura could transform into Sailor Sun in the Silver Millennium. 


	2. Pluto's Unknown Friend

Hey peeps! I haven't written a chaptered Sailor Moon ficcy in a while.   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Allura and Crescent.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "Always with the end comes hope and rebirth." Sailor Saturn,   
Sailor Moon Magna, Eternity 10-Infinite   
  
This doesn't follow the exact plot of Sailor Moon. This follows up to the point of the end   
of the S Series, but for right now, there is no Super Sailor Moon. After the S series ends,   
this takes it's own life. The scouts, inners, are all 16 now, and Darien is 20. They've had   
peace for the last 2 years. Rini is in the future again. The outers will come in this series,   
but Rini is questionable.   
  
Part One of "One Stands Alone"   
"Pluto's Unknown Friend" (an- NOT THAT KIND OF FRIEND!)   
~~   
  
Allura Starbright's eyes gazed across the emptiness of the Gates of Time.   
  
"Allura, thanks for coming on such short notice," Sailor Pluto said.   
  
Allura frowned, "Don't thank me. Just make sure Crescent doesn't kill me when I come back."   
  
"I have a special mission for you."   
  
"What is it, Pluto?"   
  
Sailor Pluto sighed, "I knew you were going to make it easy on me."   
  
Allura's lavender eyes flashed, "And what does that mean?"   
  
"In order for the future to happen as it must, Diamond must capture the Princess one last time.   
I need someone there to make sure nothing happens to Serenity. Allura, Sailor Sun, I need you   
to go and make sure Serenity stays safe. You are going to be a servant to Diamond."   
  
Allura blinked once, "Pluto have you lost your mind?! You're going to just hand over Serenity   
to Diamond, someone who has tried to hurt Serenity once before mind you! What next,   
flying pigs?!"   
  
"So you'll do it?"   
  
"When the Prince finds out, he won't be happy."   
  
Sailor Pluto nodded, "So you'll do it?"   
  
"Might as well. It'll keep me busy until school starts, anyhow."   
  
Sailor Pluto frowned, "You have a weird way of looking at things. Be ready to leave in five   
hours. I'll take care of Crescent while you are away."   
  
Allura nodded, "I am not reasonable for any alterations to the Time Stream do to this."   
  
"Don't worry, if all goes as it should, nothing should be changed." Sailor Pluto said.   
  
Allura nodded and walked through the portal to her apartment.   
  
A figure, small in size, floated next to Pluto, "Things will go as planed, I trust Allura,   
and now all Allura has to do is learn to trust."   
  
~~   
  
Serena ran up the temple stares.   
  
She opened the doors, and everyone in the room turned in shock realizing Serena made it to the   
temple on time.   
  
Raye stared for a minute then promptly fainted.   
  
Serena grinned, "I should do this more often if I can get this reaction out of Raye."   
  
Everyone groaned. Darien sighed as he pulled Serena into a kiss. Raye, who woke up five   
minutes later, sighed as Darien and Serena continued their kiss.   
  
"All right, enough you two," Luna said, gazing around the room. Serena, who had just turned   
16, sat in Darien's lap. Her sapphire blue eyes had a hidden smile, and her pigtails went   
almost to her ankles. Lita, who sat next to Serena and Darien, was almost 5 foot 8 inches,   
making Serena, who stood 5 foot 4 inches, seem small. Her brown hair was still the same length   
and in a ponytail. Amy was the same height as Serena and stilled looked the same. Raye was   
5 foot 5, and looked the same as always, and Mina, the same height as Raye, hadn't changed a   
bit. Darien was 6 foot 3, and his jet black hair still had the same part.   
  
"We've picked up a new disturbance from the NegaMoon. I just don't know what they're doing."   
Luna said.   
  
The scouts groaned. They just had two years of peace. No fighting, just school and friends.   
Serena, with the help of Amy and Darien, had pulled her grades way up. Raye didn't believe it   
until Serena showed her the paper with the clearly marked 95 percent. Even then Raye fainted.   
  
Suddenly, a scream ripped through the quiet air. The five Scouts exchanged worried glances,   
and then transformed. Darien, who had transformed into Tuxedo Mask, waited patiently for the   
girls. After the transformation was over, the group of 5 girls, 2 cats, and a guy in a tux   
left the temple and headed towards where the scream had come from.   
  
~~   
  
Allura stood next to Sailor Pluto. "May I help them?"   
  
"Absolutely not! You need to go to Diamond's ship, and wait for further orders. The Princess   
needs to get captured, or have you conveniently forgot?"   
  
"I couldn't forget, and you won't let me," Allura said, dryly.   
  
Sailor Pluto smiled sadly, "Watch the sarcasm with Diamond. He most likely won't except it."   
  
Allura frowned, "Are you sure I can't take Crescent with em?"   
  
"A talking cat-" Sailor Pluto began.   
  
"-On board a ship, or in a castle, with a crescent moon on its forehead will bring to much   
suspicion." Allura said, reciting word for word with Sailor Pluto.   
  
"Watch the sarcasm, Allura! Now, when the mission is over, and you will know so don't even   
bother asking, call for me, and I'll come and get you and the Princess," Sailor Pluto said,   
giving Allura a glance over.   
  
"I'll be fine, Pluto. Trust me, I'll be fine," Allura softly, "Just, please, take care of   
Crescent for me!"   
  
Sailor Pluto nodded and gave Allura a hug. "Be careful Allura, and stay safe!"   
  
Allura nodded, and Sailor Pluto opened a portal for her to walk through. Allura did so, and   
then the portal vanished.   
  
~~   
  
The scouts had just arrived on the scene of a battle, and all the innocent civilians who could   
have gotten in the way, had fled the area.   
  
"That is one ugly monster," Sailor Jupiter said, her eyes wide at the sight of the thing.   
  
"Well, might as well get this over with!" Sailor Mars said.   
  
Sailor Moon nodded, but before she could begin her speech, a face the scout had hoped to never   
seen again appeared.   
  
"Ahh, the lovely Sailor Moon," Diamond said, breathing in the sight of Sailor Moon.   
  
"Prince Diamond!" Sailor Moon gasped, and took a step back. Tuxedo Mask, on the other hand,   
took a step forward, guarding Sailor Moon from Diamond.   
  
"What do you want?" Tuxedo Mask, quite literally, growled.   
  
"Quite simple, really, I want Sailor Moon," Diamond said, with an air of explaining something   
really simple to a young child.   
  
"Over my dead body!" Sailor Jupiter said.   
  
"That can be arranged," Diamond said.   
  
Suddenly, Diamond's third eye opened, and the Sailor Scouts were all frozen into place.   
Prince Diamond grinned, they laughed eccentrically. (An- eccentrically describes laughed,   
making eccentrically an adverb... *shakes head* I need to stop paying attention in English   
class)   
  
Tuxedo Mask tried to move, tried to protect Sailor Moon, but he, and the rest of the Sailor   
Scouts, were helpless as Diamond grabbed her arm. Each had to watch, powerlessly, as their   
beloved princess turned one way, then another to try to break Diamond's hold on her.   
  
Diamond opened a portal and turned to the Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask. "I thank you for   
the Princess."   
  
Then Diamond disappeared.   
  
~~   
  
I think I'll leave it here for right now... Not much of a cliffhanger, but I'll have to work   
on that...   
  
You know, I really love REVIEWS! *hint, hint, wink*   
  
Well, till next time... (By the way, I would like 3 reviews before I continue...)   
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!   
Moonfairy2000 


	3. Waking Up

Well, you guys seemed to have liked the last part, so here is the next part!   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Allura and Crescent.   
  
This part took me while since I did a little research for my characters.   
*People gasp in shock* Shut up!  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Time and death are the greatest enemies all of us must face, and the  
only weapon stronger than they are is love." Una from the story 'Stronger than Time'   
in the "Book of Enchantments"  
  
Part 2 of "One Stands Alone"  
'Waking Up'  
~~  
  
Sailor Moon, or rather Serena since she was detransformed, woke up with a start.   
Groggily, she looked around at her surroundings. She was in a room, all designed using the   
colors white and light pink.  
  
"Where am I? All I remember is Diamond..." Serena gasped as everything clicked into place.  
  
~~  
  
Allura frowned; she was waiting outside the throne room. She had to wait her turn to be called   
upon.  
  
"You, it's your turn! Go now or lose the chance to talk to his majesty," said the big ugly guy   
guarding the door.  
  
"Whatever," Allura mumbled under breath as she entered the door.  
  
"Hello, I appreciate the fact you waited so long to see me," Diamond said, his voice showing   
how rehearsed it was.  
  
'I bet.' Allura thought, then she curtsied and smiled charmingly at Diamond. "I thank you, my   
lord, for seeing me. My name is Allura, and I have heard through the castle staff you have   
captured the heiress of the Silver Crystal."  
  
"Hmm, yes, what about it?"  
  
"I wish, my lord, to become a personal servant to the Princess." Allura said.  
  
"Your offer amuses me. Why should I place Serenity in your care?" Diamond asked.  
  
'When this is all over, I'm washing my mouth out with soap!' Allura thought, but then said   
aloud, "I do believe we are the same age. I could, eventually, get Princess Serenity to   
trust me. I could assist, so to phrase, the capture of her heart, and is that not what you   
want, my lord?"  
  
"It is. Why do you come to me with this offer?" Diamond asked.   
  
"I only wish to serve you, my lord." Allura said, but she thought. 'I want a big bar soap   
after this to wash this mouth out. Pluto, you so owe me!'  
  
"Yes, you seem loyal enough. Very well, tonight you will become familiar with the areas you   
are permitted to go to, and we will give some fresh clothes fit for a servant. Tomorrow, I   
will take you to Princess Serenity." Diamond said.  
  
"I thank you my lord. You will not come to regret this," Allura said, dipping another curtsy.  
  
Diamond nodded, and then summoned someone to guide Allura around the castle.   
  
~~  
  
Everyone sat around the temple in shock. Serena, their princess, their dearly loved Princess   
Serenity, was gone, and although she was only gone for little over two hours, the missing girl   
had already made a large impact on her friends and boyfriend. Darien was beside himself in   
grief. He was crying, but no sound could be heard. Mina sat staring into space, much like the   
two cats. Although, Luna had silent tears running down her cheeks. Lita was cracking her   
knuckles waiting, and almost begging, for a fight. Raye had been consulting the great fire for   
two hours straight, and Amy was typing on her computer faster than most humans thought   
possible.   
  
Suddenly, a tiny gust of wind came through the temple, and everyone turned to look.  
  
There stood Sailor Pluto, the silent guardian of time.  
  
"Pluto! Serena's gone!" Artemis began, until Pluto cut him off.  
  
"I know the Princess has been kidnapped." Pluto said, her voice deadpan.   
  
"What can we do about?" Darien asked, his voice harsh from crying.   
  
"I'm sorry, but you can't do anything." Pluto said, a little more emotion in her voice.  
  
"What?!?" everyone chorused together.  
  
"You heard me, you can't do anything. I've given someone the job of protecting the Princess,   
and for all out sakes' she should be able to do it correctly." Pluto said, her voice deadpan   
again.  
  
The group looked at each other as if one question was one their mind.  
  
"I'm sorry, truly I am, but I can't answer any more questions, I really can't. Just please,   
trust in the one I sent, and things should turn out for the best. I'm sorry." Sailor Pluto   
said, and then she disappeared.  
  
"Serena..." Luna whispered.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
Across the town, in a cozy little two bedroom (one bath, a living room, a small room that   
was called the study, and a nice sized kitchen) apartment, a baby blue cat, which was about   
the size of a kitten, paced the entire length of the living room. The cat was Crescent, the  
guardian of Sailor Sun. Crescent was normally a calm cat, but she was too worried about her   
charge to think about what she normally was.   
  
"Allura is alright, Crescent, I promise. That girl is too sarcastic to be anything else."   
Sailor Pluto said, detransforming into Trista Meioh.   
  
"I think this would be one citation where that sarcasm would come in handy."  
  
"Agreed, Crescent."   
  
"It's just too quiet in here. I'm used to waking up from my naps with the sound of someone   
typing on a keyboard, or seeing Allura curled up on the loveseat reading a book. It's weird,   
we've known each other for a year, and I miss her so much." Crescent said, looking down.  
  
"I know it's quiet in here. Even to me, who isn't as used to seeing her on the computer as you   
are, it seems weird looking in there and seeing the laptop battery charging and her mini-tower   
doing nothing."  
  
(An- Just for those who don't know, a mini-tower is a type of desk computer.)  
  
"I guess I should enjoy the piece and quiet." Crescent said.  
  
"If you get too lonely, let me know, you can come live with me for a while." Trista suggested.  
  
"I couldn't. This is the one place Allura and I truly love. She would want me to stay and   
guard it." Crescent said.  
  
"You're probably right. Allura is an odd girl, but one with a lot of love to give if she'd   
just open up."  
  
"I know. She's just scared." Crescent said.  
  
Trista nodded, "If you need anything extra, let me know."  
  
Crescent shook her head no, and Trista fed the cat and left the apartment like a normal person.  
  
"Be safe Allura," Crescent whispered, looking to the half visible moon, and then the sun in   
prayer.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile at the Gates of Time...  
  
A small woman smiled, hearing the prayer from Crescent. "She will be fine, Crescent, and all   
will be fine."  
  
~~  
  
"You should not have trusted that Allura girl so much, my prince!" Hematite said. (AN- Yes,   
Hematite is a real mineral!) Hematite was Prince Diamond's chief advisor. He wore a dark red   
cape that hid everything but his face. His face was pale white with blood red eyes and a blood   
red mouth.   
  
Diamond looked to his advisor, "I trust the girl, and that's all you need to know.   
If she proves untrustworthy, we shall get rid of her, but I'd be a shame to kill a girl with   
such beautiful lavender eyes."  
  
~~  
Meanwhile with Allura...  
  
"This is Serenity's room." Bauxite said. (An- Yes, another mineral.)  
  
"I see." Allura said.  
  
Bauxite was wearing a tan dress that came to her knees and had spaghettis straps. She had a   
pair of boots that came to her ankles, tan also. Her hair was tan with white streaks, both of   
which ended at her butt. Her skin was a pale white.  
  
"Anything else you would like to see Allura?" Bauxite asked.  
  
"No, thank you, I just want to know where the servant clothes can be located." Allura replied.  
  
"I'm headed that way, so I'll just show you to it," Bauxite said.  
  
"Fine with me," Allura replied.  
  
"You know Allura, you're one of the most agreeable people we've had here for a long time."   
  
"Thank you," Allura replied.   
  
Bauxite showed her the clothes closet, and left. Allura went inside and saw another girl and a   
boy. The girl came over to Allura, and Allura told her whom she was. The girl nodded, and   
handed her a package of clothes. Allura thank her, and went to her assigned room. Once there,   
she looked at the clothes.  
  
"Hmm, a lavenders skirt and top," Allura said. The skirt and top sat on her bed. The skirt   
came to knee length and the top had long sleeves and then cut off, leaving her belly button   
exposed, "Crescent would have a cow."   
  
Allura then tried on her shoes. Her shoes were simple lavender sandals.  
  
"At least Diamond knows my favorite color." Allura mused softly, blowing her unbraided   
lavender bangs out of the way.  
  
~~  
The Next Day...  
  
Allura was brushing her hair out when somebody knocked on her door. She answered it; not at   
all surprised it was Diamond.  
  
"Are you ready to meet the lovely Princess Serenity," Diamond asked, though it seemed less so.   
(An- *blinks and tries to figure out what she typed*)  
  
Allura nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Good." Diamond said.  
  
They walked down the hallway until they came to a door all by itself in a little alcove.   
Diamond knocked, and then entered. Serena was at the vanity, brushing her hair out. Her eyes   
were puffy from crying herself to sleep the night before. She wore a dress like her princess   
dress, but the sleeves were spaghetti straps and not the puffed sleeves. She turned when   
Diamond opened the door and glared.  
  
"My darling Serenity, I have brought you a servant," Diamond said, and then allowed Allura to   
be shown.  
  
"Princess Serenity," Allura said, curtsying.   
  
Serena wrinkled up her nose, "I don't want a servant, and I don't want to be here!"  
  
~~  
  
Hope you guys liked it. Please review or else I won't write anymore!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	4. Playing the Part

Happy Holidays!  
  
Well, since I'm in the Christmas spirit (even thought my Christmas vacation stinks...)   
I decided I was going to write this next chapter before Christmas, instead of after.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Allura, Crescent, Bauxite, and Hematite.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "Believe that life is worth living and your belief will help create the   
fact." William James  
  
This chapter is a little slow, so you might wonder why I wrote it, but eventually it'll make   
sense.  
  
I use Planet Power for this since I prefer to follow the Magna version instead of the   
animation version of the Sailor Scouts transformations. Of course, since I'm a typical   
authoress, by the end of this ficcy, it'll be some odd transformation.   
  
Part Three of 'One Stands Alone'  
"Playing the Part"  
~~  
  
Allura stepped back mortally hurt by Serena's words. Serena turned to the girl with the   
lavender eyes and then was surprised. Though the girl had been called a servant by Diamond,  
her eyes showed a fierce stubbornness and independence that Serena had only seen by her friends   
when they fought. Never did a servant, who had been taught to please and nothing else, possess   
that.   
  
"I will leave Serenity in your care, but if you displease her when I come by later, you will   
not live to see another day." Diamond said.  
  
Allura nodded, her eyes downcast, and curtsied, but Serena could have sworn she had seen Allura   
roll her eyes.   
  
Diamond, he must not have notice for he said not a word, nodded, and swiftly closed the door.  
  
"My name is Allura," the girl, now named Allura, said. Her voice was shy and timid.   
  
"I don't want a servant, but there's something about you. You're not like the other servants   
are you? No. You have this fierce sense of independence. You have a fighting spirit.   
Nothing like the other servants I've seen here." Serena said.  
  
'If I could only tell you, Princess,' Allura thought, but then replied, "I thank you for your   
kind words Serenity."  
  
"Call me Serena, Allura," Serena said.  
  
"Very well." Allura said, her voice kind.  
  
Serena smiled at the kindness of Allura's voice, "Well, I will not order you about."  
  
"I did not expect to be ordered about. Your aura shows you are kind and gentle. Pure and   
innocent." Allura said.  
  
Serena looked surprised, "You can read my aura?"   
  
"As well as you can read mine." Allura replied, a bit of sarcasm creeping into her voice.  
  
~~  
  
The Scouts had spent the previous night at the temple, and each was now wide awake. Each felt   
the stab of loneliness tearing at their hearts.   
  
"Guys, what are we going to do with her parents?" Mina asked.  
  
"They need to know." Luna said softly after a moment of silence.  
  
Each nodded, and Raye spoke up.  
  
"Everyone, go home and take a shower and get clean clothes on. Meet back here in 4 hours."   
Raye said, and everyone nodded.  
  
~~  
  
Hematite frowned. Something about Allura screamed out about her, but he didn't know what.   
  
"My Prince, please reconsider everything! Something about Allura isn't right!" Hematite said.  
  
"ENOUGH! If I hear one more word, you will serve me no longer! As for Allura, let's see if   
she is as good as her word." Diamond said.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Hematite said, bowing deeply.  
  
Diamond nodded and walked away.  
  
~~  
A Little While Later...  
  
The Sailor Scouts, untransformed, stood outside the Tsukino's door.  
  
"You guys sure?" Artemis asked.  
  
"They have to know Artemis!" Luna replied.  
  
Artemis nodded, and the Scouts exchanged glances. Everyone turned to Darien and he nodded.  
  
Darien sighed and walked up to the door and lightly tapped on it.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
Crescent frowned, clicking the remote. She was trying to find something on television.   
  
Trista unlocked the door and stepped in, scaring the unsuspecting Crescent.  
  
"Most cats can't work a television remote," Trista said, her voice in an amused tone.  
  
"Most cats can't talk," Crescent retorted.  
  
"Touché," Trista said with a smile, sitting next to the cat on the couch.  
  
"I miss her. You think she's okay?" Crescent asked quietly.  
  
"Of course," Trista replied.  
  
Crescent smiled gently.  
  
Trista scratched Crescent's head, and then stood up. "Sorry to leave early, but I got to round  
up some friends."  
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
Illene had opened the door with a smile. "Serena's not home Darien, she's at Molly's."  
  
"Illene, Kent, we have to tell you something..." Darien began.  
  
"It's about Serena." Raye threw in.  
  
Illene blinked, surprised, but nodded and let the group of people in.  
  
"Is Sammy home?" Amy asked.  
  
Illene nodded, and called both Sammy and Kent down to the living room.  
  
The Sailor Scouts and cats shook their heads 'no' at the offered chairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Kent asked, glaring at Darien.  
  
"Serena is not really at Molly's." Luna said.  
  
Sammy eyes went wide, "Luna just talked."  
  
Kent and Illene looked at each other, eyes wide.  
  
The Scouts looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Look, ignore the fact Luna can talk for now, that will be explained when Serena is safe at   
home." Lita said.  
  
"What do you mean 'safe at home'?" Illene asked.  
  
"For right now, all we can tell you is Serena is the heroine Sailor Moon," Mina supplied.  
  
Illene's eyes went wide, "What have you guys been drinking?"  
  
"Amy, do me a favor and transform." Artemis said.  
  
"Mercury Planet POWER!"   
  
The Tsukino's looked to the Darien and the others, and back to Sailor Mercury before each   
dropping into a dead faint.  
  
Sailor Mercury detransformed herself, and pulled out smelling salts from her sub-space pocket.  
  
"Had a feeling we would need these," Amy said, answering the questioning eyebrows the Scouts   
were giving her.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile... (An- this is getting monotonous...)  
  
Allura and Serena were sitting on a couch in the room talking. Somewhere through the   
conversation, Serena had noticed that the shy note in Allura's voice had disappeared leaving   
Allura's voice warm, but still soft and even a bit gentle.   
  
"I told you a little about myself, what can you tell me about yourself?" Serena asked.  
  
Allura's braids showed her eyes suddenly. "Please, my Princess, don't make me answer that."  
  
Serena frowned at being called 'Princess', but nodded. "You don't have to talk if you don't  
want to, but answer this for me."  
  
"Yes, Serena," Allura asked, her eyes still hidden.  
  
"Are your lavender braids and eyes true lavender and not dye and contacts," Serena asked.  
  
"No, I died my bangs using permanent markers. My eyes... don't go there," Allura replied,   
giving Serena a smile.  
  
"What?!?" Serena asked, startled.  
  
"Sorry, Serena, I can be very sarcastic and it almost always gets the better of me. Yes,   
my bangs and eyes are as natural as day and night," Allura replied.  
  
A knock was heard, startling the two girls out of their conversation.  
  
"Come in," Serena replied.  
  
"Good afternoon, Princess Serenity, Allura," Prince Diamond greeted.   
  
"My Lord," Allura greeted, eyes down, her voice shy once again.  
  
"What is your opinion of Allura, Serenity?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Do not take her from my care." Serena insisted.   
  
"Very well Serenity, I will see you at dinner," Diamond said.  
  
"My Lord, since Serenity and I are getting to know each other, may I accompany her to dinner?"   
Allura asked, her voice gentle.  
  
Diamond looked to Serenity who gave him a look of please allow her. "Very well, Allura, I will   
see you both at dinner then."  
  
Diamond left and Allura smiled.  
  
"Thank you Serena," Allura said, smiling.  
  
Serena smiled in return, but her eyes held a suspicious glint. "You are welcome, Allura, but   
why did you ask to accompany me to dinner?"  
  
~~  
  
I'll leave it there.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE NO MORE! I mean it! Come on, it's Christmas, and my birthday is coming   
up, so please find it somewhere in yourself to review!  
  
Everyone have a happy holiday! I'll continue this next year!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	5. Getting Help

Hello. Here's the next part to "One Stands Alone". Enjoy!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own a few random characters, including Allura. By the way,   
if anyone cares, I now own all 18 volumes of the Sailor Moon graphic novels. Yes, they are   
in English.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "There are no sorrows that can't fade away. I believe that someday the sun   
will shine again. I think we'll be able to see it. The clear blue sky..." Hitomi, Escaflowne  
  
Again, this is a mix of the manga and of the actual anime. If anything confuses you, e-mail   
me (moonfairy2000@excite.com) and I'll be more than happy to explain. Or, if it's simpler,   
leave a review, and I'll answer it in the next part I submit, promise!  
  
Part 4 of 'One Stands Alone'  
"Getting Help"  
~~  
  
"I didn't think you wanted to be there alone with him," Allura said, thinking as quickly as she   
could.  
  
"I don't wish to be alone with him, but why did you make sure you came along?" Serena demanded.  
  
Allura stepped back, her eyes, and voice, softening, "I can't speak why, my Princess, just   
trust that my intentions are pure."  
  
Serena blinked at the softness of Allura's voice, and the fact it was back to being timid.   
"Okay, I will ask that question again."  
  
"I didn't expect it any other way."   
  
Serena sighed, "I guess I should be thankful that you are accompanying me. I'd hate to be   
there alone with him. Now, why don't we get to know each other better?"  
  
~~  
  
Trista stood outside a door, "I hope they listen."  
  
Trista sighed, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Trista?!" Michelle asked, shocked.  
  
"Hello, Michelle. Is Amara and Hotaru home also?" Trista asked.  
  
"Yes, but why are you..." Michelle began, but stopped as Trista walked past.  
  
"Good," Trista said as she walked past Michelle, "And do close the door. I don't think the   
neighbors should hear this."   
  
Michelle closed the door, blinking.   
  
~~  
  
"So you're saying my daughter, MY BABY GIRL, is the heroine Sailor Moon?" Kent demanded.  
  
"Basically, yes. Don't shout, either, her identity must be kept a secret." Lita said.  
  
"And, since my daughter is Sailor Moon, some evil guy from the past has kidnapped her, right?"   
Illene asked.  
  
"Yes, there's more to that story, but now isn't the time to get into it," Luna said.  
  
"You guys are Sailor Moon's protectors, right?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Well, yeah," Raye said.  
  
"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO AND SAVE MY DAUGHTER?!" Kent shouted.  
  
"Kent, the neighbors!" Illene said as soon as he was done.   
  
"We're forbidden," Darien said quietly, "Other forces, more powerful then even us, are stopping   
us."   
  
~~  
  
Dinner was quiet. Allura kept her head down and ate silently. Serena ate just as quietly,  
but Diamond kept trying to get Serena to open up.  
  
"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" Serena demanded.  
  
"Princess!" Allura said.   
  
"What?!?" Serena snapped, more loudly than she wanted to.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you to listen to Diamond for a moment, it's for the best," Allura   
whispered.   
  
Serena sighed, "I'm sorry, Allura."  
  
Allura grinned, and then thought to herself, 'Ugh. I hate playing this role. I'm so much   
more independent than this, and I don't recoil so easily, but this is for the best. For both   
parties I'm involved with.'  
  
Diamond curtly nodded to Allura, and then he turned his attention back to Serena.  
  
~~  
  
"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Tsukino, but I'm going back to the temple for a fire reading." Raye   
said.  
  
"I'm going with her," Darien replied, and paused as Luna jumped onto his shoulder to tag along.  
  
Amy, Lita, and Mina exchanged glances and got up too. Amy politely thanked the family, and   
Mina grabbed Artemis by the tail and threw him around her shoulders.   
  
"One of these days, Mina, one of these days," Artemis mumbled, trying to clear his head.  
  
"Whatever Artemis," Mina replied, with a shrug, and almost knocking the dizzy cat off her   
shoulder and onto the floor.  
  
"Darien, wait a minute," Illene said.  
  
Darien nodded, and Luna jumped to Amy's shoulder. The girls left and Illene ushered Darien   
into the living room.  
  
"Not being able to help Serena is killing you, isn't it?" Illene asked, gently.   
  
Darien looked surprised, but then nodded. "It is, Illene. Knowing that's she's alone, with   
somebody that has the potential to kill her if she doesn't do as he asks, it honestly is."  
  
"You love my daughter a lot. I'm sure everything will turn out fine Darien." Illene said.  
  
"Thank you Illene." Darien said.  
  
"Now go to the temple with the girls," Illene instructed.   
  
~~  
  
Hotaru, who was now twelve (Authoress: FYI, Hotaru can grow more rapidly to a point   
(Read the SuperS graphic novel 3 or just e-mail me) Plus, she grew normally for the past two   
years.) watched as the adults bickered.  
  
"Trista, why do you come now?" Amara asked.  
  
Before Trista could answer, Hotaru asked a different question. "Is what you are asking us to   
do the best for the Prince and the Princess?"   
  
Trista smiled, "Yes, it is."  
  
"Then tell me what help you need, and I'll do it," Hotaru replied.   
  
"Thank you. Michelle, Amara? I've explained everything that I am permitted to explain, so are   
you in?"   
  
Michelle nodded.  
  
Amara sighed, "Well, going by the majority, I have to choice. I'm in."   
  
"Good, thank you. Okay, the only thing you have to worry about right now, is backing up the   
Inner Scouts, since the Princess is a bit... indisposed of for the moment," Trista said.  
  
Amara's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'indisposed'?"   
  
Trista shook her head, "That I can't say a word of. Now be ready to help the scouts at a   
moments notice. Right now, though, I must take my leave."  
  
Before anyone could say a word, Trista walked out of the house faster than she had walked into   
it.   
  
"It's a good thing we didn't leave Tokyo," Michelle remarked absent-mindedly.  
  
It was the truth. On the outskirts of Tokyo, Amara and Michelle had found a nice house (okay,   
mansion) to raise Hotaru in.  
  
~~  
  
Dinner was finished and before Diamond could began to say a word about Serena and his love for   
her, Allura quickly dragged, almost literally, Serena out of the room. The only thing she   
mumbled as an excuse was a nice hot bath for Serena.  
  
Serena frowned. She wanted to know what Allura was up to, but had this odd feeling she wasn't   
going to find out from Allura.  
  
"Allura, what is going on," Serena asked.  
  
'I'm a patient person, really, but that question is beginning to annoy me,' Allura thought,   
choosing to ignore Serena.   
  
Serena growled, frustrated. She wanted an answer, and whether or not Allura was going to give   
it to her, she at least wanted to know what Allura knew.   
  
"What do you know?!" Serena demanded.  
  
"I know two plus two equals four, the equation of y=mx+b translates into y equals the axis and   
the number it represents, m stands for slope, x equals the axis and the number it represents,   
and b means y-intercept, and that Queen Elizabeth I died in 1603, leaving the Scottish king,   
James, to ascend the throne. Is that all, or would you like to know more?" Allura, dryly,   
asked.   
  
Serena blinked. Where had that sarcasm come from?   
  
"I told you I couldn't answer that question, nor why I had to come to dinner with you and   
Diamond," Allura said, her patience almost gone.   
  
Serena sighed.  
  
Allura frowned, "Look, I'm sorry I snapped. It's just been one of the those weeks."  
  
"You've been having one of those weeks?! I've been kidnapped by the guy I hate more than   
getting up early, I have no clue how I'm supposed to get out of here, and I've just heard   
you rattle of some algebraic expression I've never heard of!" Serena said, sitting on her bed,   
feeling most defeated.   
  
Allura laughed. "I love pulling that one! It's for slope-intercept form. It's quite fun to   
sit and spend a rainy day solving all kinds of problems like that."   
  
"You spends an entire day doing that slope thingy?!" Serena asked, incredulously.  
  
Allura smiled. "Yes."  
  
"I could never spend an entire day doing that stuff! It would drive me crazy!" Serena replied.  
  
~~  
  
I think I'll stop it here.   
  
Yes, the question thingy is still opened. I'll even answer your questions on slope.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	6. Time to Go

Hi! Here's the next part.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I pretend to. I do own Allura, Diamond's random flunkies, and   
Crescent.  
  
A tad bit more mixing of anime and manga/graphic novel (same thing, just the graphic novel is   
about 4 of the magna together).   
  
I changed Sailor Sun's bows from orange to gold.  
  
Anything with a ** after it will be explained at the end.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "We are all here to help one another along life's journey." William J.   
Bennett  
  
By the way, the person who asked my age... let's just put it this way, I'm a teenager.   
  
Part 5 of "One Stands Alone"  
'Time to Go'  
~~  
  
Allura frowned. Diamond had forbidden her from going to breakfast that morning with Serena,   
and Allura was going crazy waiting for them to get done. She had been pacing outside the door   
when she heard Serena's cry of surprise. Diamond then laughed.  
  
"I told you, Serenity, if you didn't cooperate, I would attack your precious scouts." Diamond   
said.  
  
"You can't hurt them!" Serena replied.  
  
"Oh I can and I will! I already sent a monster for them fight!"   
  
Allura frowned, before presuming her pacing. 'I hope Pluto rounded up some help.'  
  
~~  
  
The Scouts had all decided to meet at the temple, and try another fire reading, although the   
past three had failed. All were looking worse for wear, since this was the second day Serena   
was gone.  
  
"All the fire readings I've tried, have failed." Raye said, her voice laced with depression and   
failure.  
  
Luna smiled sympathetically, "Raye, you tried. Serena would hate to see you devoting so much of   
your time in to trying to find her."  
  
"Luna's right guys, and I hate to say this, but we really can't do anything until Pluto allows   
us." Artemis said, trying to look hopeful, but failing.  
  
"But there has to be something we can do!" Lita insisted, cracking her knuckles.  
  
Amy shook her head and spoke up, "I think that Artemis and Luna are right. We really can't do   
anything. Pluto isn't allowing it, and normally that means some other part of time needs   
written. We all know Pluto would whack us back into last month, literally, if we interfered   
with the time stream. I want her back as much as you do, but still..."   
  
Darien, who had been silently taking things in, began to speak but before he could, someone   
else spoke.  
  
"MONSTER!!!"   
  
Everyone blinked, shocked that there was a monster attack, but, nevertheless, transformed and   
took off after the sound of the scream.  
  
~~  
  
Michelle and Amara had just come out of a clothing store when they heard the monster cry,  
  
"Trista did say we should help them," Amara said, when Michelle gave her a look of question.  
  
Michelle nodded, and grabbed her transformation pen. "Let us help them then."  
  
Hotaru nodded, but stayed silent as she grabbed her pen from her purse.  
  
~~  
  
Allura frowned, debating on kicking the door in. Diamond had, stupidly in Allura's opinion,   
left no guards outside the dinner camber.   
  
"Leave me alone!" Serena cried.  
  
Allura's eyes narrowed, and with a pray to her beloved Sun, she kicked down the door.  
  
When the dust cleared, Diamond's eyes narrowed when he saw Allura standing there.   
  
"What do you want?" Diamond asked, the fact that Allura had just kicked down the door not   
occurring to him.  
  
Serena's eyes were wide. How had Allura managed that? The only ones who had the power to   
kick down doors like that were the other Sailor Scouts, and Allura wasn't a Scout...   
  
Or was she?  
  
~~  
  
The Inner Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask, were fighting a losing battle. Each could weaken the   
monster, named Gohugrsy**, but not defeat it.   
  
"As much as she klutzes up during a battle, I really miss Serena!" Mars said, dodging   
another attack.  
  
Rosebuds suddenly flew across the battlefield. The Scouts, shocked, looked up to see three   
Scouts that had been sorely missed.  
  
"I am a Sailor with the blessing of Uranus, the planet of wind!** I am Sailor Uranus!"   
  
"I have the blessing of the planet of the sea!** I am Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"I carry the blessings of a silent planet, and I am never a welcomed guest! I am Sailor   
Saturn!"   
  
"Uranus! Neptune! Saturn!" Mercury said, shocked.  
  
"Save the small talk for after the battle! Space Sword Blaster!"** Uranus said, cutting   
through the monster, destroying it**.  
  
"Thanks." Jupiter replied, but the tone of her voice sounded a bit depressed that they couldn't   
handle the monster on their own.  
  
Saturn nodded, "You are welcome. Let's go to the temple to sort some of this mess out."  
  
~~  
  
Sailor Pluto stood at the Gates of Time, a small figure floating next to her.  
  
"The time is near," the figure said, stating a fact that both already knew.  
  
"I know that. Let's just hope Allura knows how to handle herself," Pluto replied.  
  
"Pluto, you worry too much!" the figure said.  
  
If Pluto hadn't been trained as well as she was, she would have sweatdropped.  
  
~~  
  
"Leave the Princess alone," Allura said her voice soft, but with a dead undertone.  
  
Serena nearly gasped. She had gotten to know Allura quite well in the two days she had known   
the girl, but she had never head Allura's voice grow that cold.   
  
Diamond laughed, "Mutiny? I would like to see you over take me!"  
  
"Fine then. SUN CYRSTAL POWER!" Allura yelled, a Scout transformation pen in her hand.  
  
"I have now seen everything..." Serena whispered.  
  
Serena noticed that Diamond had been temporarily blinded by the transformation, yet she was   
not. Serena watched in awe as a red skirt and back piece formed on the white sailor bodice.   
The front and back bows were gold, and the ends of her gloves were red. Her shoes, also red,   
crossed like Neptune's, but then connected to the ankle ribbon, like Venus's. Serena noted the   
gold tiara and red jewel in the center. The most surprising thing though, was Allura's hair   
and eyes. The gentle lavender was gone, replaced by a red that matched her skirt. As the   
transformation was nearly over, a long, thin staff came to the girls' hand. The staff looked to   
be solid gold, but it had a thin weaving red line to it. It had a blade, like Saturn's, but   
much smaller.   
  
"I am Sailor Sun, the sailor forever destined to fight alone. Now step away from the Princess,  
or I may be force to do something I might actually like. Like chopping you head off with the  
end of my staff." Sailor Sun said.  
  
'So that's how she was able to read my aura! She's a Sailor Scout,' Serena thought, before   
something else clicked, 'No wonder her eyes were so stubborn and independent.'  
  
Hematite, hearing the commotion, suddenly ran into the room. One must imagine the site he came   
to: a red-suited Sailor Scout, the Princess Serenity wavering between shock and anger, and his   
Prince glaring at the Scout.  
  
"My Lord, what is going on?!" Hematite cried out.  
  
Sailor Sun turned and glared, "Sun Phoenix Release!"  
  
The attack was called upon by Sailor Sun's staff. The sign for the ancient firebird was made,   
and then hit with the staff. Hematite, with not enough time to prepare a shield to protect   
himself from the onslaught of power, was blown out of where the door once stood and through a   
wall.   
  
Diamond's eyes narrowed, "How could you managed to blow one of my best servants straight   
through a wall?"  
  
"I could do the same to you," was the calm, if not cold, reply.  
  
Serena had seen many fights in her time, but never had she seen, or heard for that matter, a   
Scout keeping her cool this well. This Sailor Sun, or Allura as it seemed, must be well   
trained, Serena thought.  
  
Diamond, meanwhile, was running his options through his mind as quickly as he could. With a   
frown, he realized that Sailor Sun could cut through his attack and return one of her own   
before he could fully recover.  
  
"You win this round, but Serenity will be mine!" Diamond yelled, before teleporting out of   
the room.  
  
"You dropped this Princess," Sailor Sun said, handing Serena her transformation locket.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Serena asked coolly, taking the locket from Sailor Sun's hands.  
  
Sailor Sun smacked her forehead and frowned, "Are we back to this again?! I can solve this   
easily though, PLUTO!"  
  
~~  
  
Geez, I kinda left you at a cliffhanger, but I kinda didn't... I blame the writers block I had   
for this part on it...  
  
Here's the stuff I promised and explanation to:  
  
Gohugrsy: An older character I created. I had writers block, and I just shoved that name for   
the monster.   
  
Uranus's Speech: It's part of the speech she gives to Serenity in Volume 9 of the translated   
graphic novel.  
  
Neptune's Speech: It's part of the speech she gives to Serenity in Volume 9 of the translated   
graphic novel.  
  
Uranus's Attack: It's from the graphic novel.  
  
Destroying the Monster: *sighs* I'm a firm believer in the fact the Outer Scouts are stronger   
than the Inner.   
  
Anyhow, any questions, leave them in your review and I'll do my best to answer them...  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	7. Introductions

Hi guys! I'm a little mad at you guys for NOT reviewing. You have to review or else I won't   
write more.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Allura and a few other people.  
  
Slight chance of Anime/Magna mixing.   
  
This part is going to be a bit longer. It mostly focuses on Allura and how she first shows   
herself to the Scouts. I have it figured out that about three or four more parts to this and   
maybe an epilogue, and this story will be done.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Too many times we stand aside and let the waters slip away. 'Till what we  
put off 'till tomorrow has now become today. So don't you sit upon the shoreline and say   
you're satisfied. Choose to chance the rapids, and dare to dance the tide." Garth Brooks   
"The River"  
  
Part Six of "One Stands Alone"  
'Introductions'  
~~  
  
"You called me, Sailor Sun?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
Sailor Sun smiled. "I thought I was the sarcastic one Trista. Yes, I called you. It's time to   
get the Princess home. I want out of these clothes. I want a shower. I want a good book.   
I want to sleep. I want a good meal. Not particularly in that order though. If I don't any   
of those things soon, I'm liable to do something we'll all regret."  
  
Serena blinked. "You two know each other?"  
  
Pluto nodded. "It's a long story, Princess. I would tell it to you, but I do know for a fact   
if Allura doesn't get her shower and a meal soon, we will have one angry scout to deal with."  
  
Serena frowned. "I want to know what's going on, and I want to know soon!"  
  
Sailor Sun smiled. "You will know everything when the time is right Princess."  
  
Pluto almost grinned, and then she took both Sailor Sun and Serena to the Gates of Time.   
  
"Sailor Sun, Allura, thanks for your help. I'll see you later. Now, here is a portal to take   
you to your home. Say hi to Crescent for me," Pluto said.   
  
"Thanks Pluto," Sailor Sun said, detransforming while heading towards the portal, "Urghh, I am   
so throwing these clothes away."   
  
Sailor Sun, now Allura had disappeared when Pluto had turned to Serena.  
  
"Princess, I want you to do me a favor."  
  
"What is it Pluto?"  
  
"Don't mention Allura, or Sailor Sun, to the other Scouts. When the time is right, they will   
know."  
  
Serena blinked, startled by the request. "Okay Pluto."  
  
"Thank you." Pluto replied as she summoned a portal and the two walked through it.   
  
~~  
  
"So, Pluto sent you guys to help us while Serena is with Diamond." Amy said.  
  
"Yes, and before you ask, we have no idea what's going on either. We were sent by Pluto, and   
she left before we could ask any questions." Hotaru said.  
  
"You all will get your answers soon." Pluto said, appearing in the room with Serena next to   
her.  
  
"Serena!" Darien cried, and immediately hugged his girlfriend. Serena hugged him back, and   
before any questions could be asked, the two were kissing. Luna smiled, tears running down   
her eyes. The girls immediately jumped up, smiling, as the two continued to kiss, oblivious   
to everything.   
  
"Geez you two!" Raye said, but anyone could tell from her voice how happy she was.  
  
"Alright, Pluto, what is going on?" Amara demanded.  
  
Pluto detransformed, and then looked to Amara. "I'm not allowed to tell you yet, but soon you   
all will all have the answers you want, and a few you don't."  
  
"Trista, is the Princess okay?" Michelle asked, looking at Serena, who was still kissing   
Darien.   
  
"She's going to be tried, and quite hungry in the morning, but other than that, she should be   
fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go home and take a bath."  
  
Luna looked to Trista. "There's going to be a Scout meeting tomorrow at nine. Please come."  
  
Trista nodded and walked out the door.  
  
~~  
  
Allura had just come out of the shower, her hair pinned into a bun. Her lavender bangs were   
unbraided, but hanging lose.   
  
"Allura, did I tell you how happy I am to see you?" Crescent asked.  
  
Allura looked at her guardian cat. "Only about a trillion times. I'm happy to see you too   
Crescent."  
  
"I really did miss you Allura."  
  
Allura opened the refrigerator, and began shuffling through it. "I know, you told me that too.   
Let's see what we have to eat. Milk, iced-tea... noodles... cottage cheese. Ick, no cottage   
cheese. Hmmm, lemonade. Carrots, zucchini, eggs... I need to grocery shopping. I wonder   
what's in the cupboard."   
  
Crescent watched as Allura rooted through her cupboards, and then her freezer, finally finding   
a small frozen pizza she could heat up. "Allura, have you heard anything I've said for the   
past five minutes?"  
  
Allura looked thoughtful. "Let's see. 'Allura! I'm so happy to see you alive! I was so   
worried! I missed you! Are you okay?' And then you repeated the last three comments for about   
ten minutes before I shoved you out of the bathroom and took a shower. And then you continued   
the rant when I came out."  
  
"Sarcasm so thick you could cut it with a knife."   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Lura!" Crescent said.  
  
Allura frowned, and was about to make some sarcastic comment, but the phone rang. "Hello?   
Trista, what do you want NOW?! Oh, there's a Scout meeting tomorrow. You want me to show up?   
Do you have a death wish for me? Hmm, okay. Whatever. No promises. I'm hanging up now,   
goodbye."   
  
Crescent jumped up onto the counter, only to get shooed away by Allura who was setting the   
pizza on the counter. "What did Trista want?"  
  
"There's a Scout meeting a nine. She wants me to come about nine-thirty. You know,   
punctuality is an awful trait not to show, especially to ones peers."  
  
Crescent eyed Allura like she had lost her mind. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or   
if you're trying to make sense for once in your life."  
  
"Hush."   
  
Crescent smiled as Allura gave her a piece of cheese from the pizza. "It was too quiet around   
here."  
  
"Look, Crescent does have other things to say besides the fact she is glad I'm back!"   
  
"Allura, sarcasm is not a good thing!"  
  
Allura smiled, "Whatever."  
  
~~  
  
The Tsukino family had just gotten done eating dinner when the doorbell.  
  
"Hello?" Illene asked.  
  
"Hi mom." Serena said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Serena!" Illene whispered, hugging her daughter tightly.  
  
"Illene, who's at the door?" Kent asked.  
  
"Hi daddy," Serena said, giving her father a hug.  
  
"Serena, I'm so glad to see you!" Kent said, hugging his daughter back.  
  
"I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions, and they'll all be answered, I promise, but tonight   
I have to go back to the temple. All the scouts are going to be there, and they want me to   
stay with them." Serena said.  
  
"Okay..." Illene said.  
  
"Thanks mom. I'm just here to get a change of clothes and some of my other stuff. Lita and   
Amara are going to be here in about five minutes to pick me up. Amara went to go get some of   
her stuff. Michelle and Hotaru also requested their stuff. Lita went with her to get some of   
the food from her apartment." Serena explained, going up the stairs and into her room.  
  
~~  
  
"My Lord, neither Allura or Princess Serenity can be found on this ship. I'm sorry, my Lord,   
but it looks like Serenity is gone." Bauxite said, bowing low.  
  
Hematite then spoke up. "My Prince, this might be a bad time to mention this, but I told you   
she was trouble and that the girl shouldn't be trusted!"  
  
Diamond turned and glared. "You are right, Hematite. This is a bad time to mention it."  
  
Before Hematite could speak a single word in his defense, Diamond had destroyed him. Bauxite's   
eyes were wide as she looked from her Prince to where Hematite once stood.   
  
"If my Lord wishes, I'll go scout (Authoress: No pun intended) around Earth to find the Princess   
and the traitorous one named Allura." Bauxite said, bowing her head to Diamond.  
  
"Go ahead Bauxite. I'll speak with you in about four hours. Oh, yes, Bauxite, you are now my   
top general."  
  
"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." Bauxite said as she disappeared.   
  
~~  
The Next Morning...  
  
"Princess, who was the person that helped you?" Amara asked.  
  
Serena shook her head, "Ask Trista."  
  
The group had been discussing what had happened with Diamond for the past half hour, but the   
only two people who knew what happened refused to answer.  
  
"Why don't you ask me?" a timid, shy voice asked.  
  
The Scouts turned around at the sound of the voice, and Amara and Lita both stood up, ready to   
take on the person.   
  
"We didn't come here to start a fight, just to stop one, right Trista?" came another voice.   
This voice was strict, but at the same time, compassionate.   
  
"I'm glad to see you two made it," Trista said.  
  
When the two walked into the room, the Scouts were surprised to see a tall, blond/lavender   
haired girl and a small baby blue cat. The girl took a sip of what was in the cup she was   
holding, and smiled at the group. The smile was shy.  
  
"What are you drinking?" Trista asked.  
  
"Mocha latte. I need caffeine," the girl said. Her voice was the timid, shy one.  
  
Serena blinked, putting the eyes and the hair, not to mention tone of voice, together,   
"Allura?!"  
  
The girl, now named, smiled. "You remember me Princess."  
  
"You know her Serena?" Darien asked, his voice confused.  
  
Serena nodded, "She's the one who helped me with Diamond. She's a Sailor Scout."  
  
The cat nodded, "Quite right, Princess. I'm Crescent, Allura's guardian."  
  
"Not to mention a few other things I'm not allowed to say," Allura grumbled, and Crescent   
frowned.   
  
"Allura, please watch the sarcasm," Crescent said.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you guys. Both Trista and Serena spoke so highly of you." Allura   
said, trying not to be sarcastic.   
  
Hotaru looked her over. "Who are you, exactly?"  
  
Allura leaned against the wall, and then slid down it to sit on the floor, ignoring the glares   
that Raye and Amara had sent her. "My name is Allura Starbright. I am also Sailor Sun."  
  
Amara, who was about to say something quite rude to Allura, was stopped by Amy. "You speak   
with an accent that's not from Japan."  
  
"I'm from the United States, but I also spent a year in England with dear Aunt Elizabeth,"   
Allura replied, dryness creeping into her voice towards the end.  
  
"Allura!" Crescent hissed.  
  
"What? Aunt Lizzy is an over fed, over paid, drunk idiot!" Allura said.  
  
Crescent blinked. "Okay, you have a point there."   
  
Trista looked at the confused Scouts, "Allura has a bad habit of sarcasm."  
  
"How do we know that we can trust you?" Luna asked.  
  
"I was sent by Trista to guard the Princess." Allura said.  
  
"How old are you?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I turned sixteen this year." Allura replied.  
  
Crescent walked over to Luna and Artemis, and the guardians stared intently at each other.  
  
"When did you become a Scout?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Allura, who was about to open her mouth, was stopped by Crescent. "Say one sarcastic comment,   
and I'll give you three more hours of training tonight. Now, mind your tongue and be nice!"  
  
The Scouts watched, Serena and Mina were the ones most surprised, as Allura bowed her head.   
"Yes Crescent. I'll mind my tongue."  
  
Mina stared at Allura. "You actually LISTEN to your cat?"  
  
Yes. Crescent is my only family..." Allura said, before instantly shutting up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darien asked.  
  
Trista smiled sadly at Allura, who was taking a nice, long sip of her mocha latte to calm her   
nerves. "Allura doesn't talk about her past."  
  
Raye looked at Allura. "How come we've never heard of you?"  
  
Allura shrugged, and looked to Trista.  
  
"It was time for the Scout of the Sun to be named. Allura is needed to fulfill the prospect   
of the time stream as we know it." Trista said.  
  
"Oh, sure Trista. No pressure!" Allura mumbled into her almost empty mocha latte.  
  
"What was that Allura?" Trista asked.  
  
"Nothing Trista." Allura replied.  
  
Crescent sighed. "Allura, your sarcasm is so thick I sometimes wonder how you made it this   
far in life without being killed."  
  
Allura shrugged. "You know my childhood as well as I do Cres'. You do the math. Oh, speaking   
of math, I have to pick up something for school!"  
  
Crescent smiled. "You'll be a half an hour early for your appointment with the principal."  
  
Allura shook her head as she stood up. "I'm stopping at the bookstore to grab another copy of   
'Hamlet' since you used my last copy as a scratching post. I was almost finished too..."  
  
Crescent gave Allura a hurt look. "I apologized for it a thousand times!"  
  
Allura grinned. "I know. You coming?"  
  
Crescent nodded, and hoped on Allura's shoulder.  
  
"I'll see you later Trista!" Allura called as she left the temple.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Actually, no. Normally she's quite shy." Trista said.  
  
"She barely raised her voice above a whisper." Luna commented.  
  
"She's quite shy, like I said. She doesn't like to speak unless she finds it necessary.   
That's a good thing though since her sarcasm is quite... thick. She reads a lot though, and   
she's very into her studies." Trista said.  
  
"Allura is really nice," Serena gently said.  
  
"You'd be one of the first people to call her that Princess." Trista said.  
  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
  
"Allura is shy, like I said, but she can also be quite cold. She doesn't make friends easily.   
I'm surprised she opened up so much in front of you guys. Crescent must have had a talk with   
her before they came here." Trista said, musing tones in her voice.  
  
~~  
  
Okay, this part of "One Stands Alone" is done.  
  
PLEASE READ OR REVIEW! Or else.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	8. Closer to Opening Up

Get off this non-reviewing fetish you guys seem to be in!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Allura and a few other people.  
  
Slight chance of Anime/Magna mixing.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "If quitters never win, and winners never quit, who came up with,   
"Quit while you're ahead"?" Anonymous   
  
Part Seven of "One Stands Alone"  
'Closer to Opening Up'  
~~  
  
"You opened up to the Scouts more than I thought you would." Crescent said.  
  
Allura shrugged, tossing her empty cup into a nearby trashcan. "You asked me too."   
  
"Just because I asked doesn't mean that you will cooperate."   
  
"Point."   
  
The two companions walked in silence until they came to the front of Crossroads High School.  
  
"Stay here Crescent. I'll be out soon," Allura replied.  
  
Crescent nodded. "I'll be waiting in the nearby tree. Don't say anything that you might   
regret."   
  
Allura shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Crescent looked her charge and let out a hopeless sigh. Allura gave Crescent a smile before   
walking into Crossroads High School.  
  
Crescent curled up by one of the large trees in the courtyard of the school. "One of these   
days, Allura is going to drown herself from all the sarcasm she uses."  
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
Bauxite looked around the corner. 'So this is Tokyo. What's the big deal about it?'  
  
Bauxite looked at her clothes and sighed, and with a snap of her fingers she wore a tan jeans   
and a white t-shirt. Her tan/white hair was held back in a ponytail, and ended mid-back   
(which took about 5 inches off it's normal length).   
  
"Diamond sent me here to find the Princess. I should start now.' Bauxite thought, walking a  
round the corner.   
  
~~  
  
Crescent frowned. Allura had been meeting with the principal for the past hour and had not   
come out yet. Finally, after about another twenty minutes of waiting, Allura came out, holding   
something.   
  
"Allura! I was getting worried!" Crescent said, jumping out from behind the one tree.  
  
Allura rolled her eyes. "There was nothing to be worried about, Crescent. It was only a   
simple meeting with the principal."  
  
"How did the meeting go?" Crescent asked.  
  
Allura showed her guardian the uniform. "It went well enough."  
  
~~  
  
After Allura had left the other Scouts, it had been quiet. A few comments had been passed   
around, but nothing important had been said.   
  
"Trista, how did you meet Allura?" Serena asked, startling the others from their silent   
musings.  
  
Trista shook her head. "I can't tell you that one. Allura has to be the one to tell you her   
past."   
  
Amy then spoke up. "I take it she's not one to open up easily, or tell you how she feels?"  
  
"It's rare for even Crescent to get Allura to fully open up, and Crescent and Allura are   
extremely close." Trista said.   
  
"She said that Crescent is her only family..." Hotaru said.  
  
"That's a depressing story, but I won't be the one who tells you it. Allura doesn't open up   
without having a good reason, and you Scouts might be the reason she needs." Trista said.  
  
~~  
  
Allura hung her uniform on her bedroom door as she went into the kitchen. Once she got into the   
kitchen, she started making a list of things she would need when she went grocery shopping next  
week.  
  
"Did you like that new cat food, Cres'?" Allura asked.  
  
"Not really, 'Lura. Stick with the old stuff." Crescent replied.  
  
Allura rolled her eyes. "Your wish is my command, oh great guardian of the Sun."  
  
Crescent shook her head softly as Allura left the kitchen and went to the study. She then   
followed her charge, and then curled up at Allura's feet as the girl began working on a story.  
  
~~  
  
Amy looked at Trista, thoughts still running through her head about the plan she was creating.   
A few doubts also played through her head, but Amy tried hard to ignore them.  
  
"Trista, where does Allura live?" Amy asked.  
  
Trista looked at Amy with a look of nothing. Amy would be good for Allura, Trista thought, the   
two girls have similar thought patterns, and both enjoy studying to the point it's probably   
unhealthy.  
  
"She lives at the apartment complex across from the south gate of the park. Allura's apartment   
is number 70, and she lives on the fifth floor." Trista said.  
  
Amara's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to go visit Allura? We don't know much about her, and   
I don't trust her, and I think you shouldn't trust her either."  
  
If Amara had looked at Amy, Serena, or Trista when she finished that sentence, she would have   
been six feet under and still digging her grave.  
  
"I trust her," Serena said, "And I'll go with you Ames."   
  
Amy gave Serena a warm smile. Both waited for any more volunteers, and Hotaru and Darien, who   
wasn't going to let Serena out of his sight, both joined the duo. The girls grinned at the two   
volunteers, and waited, but nobody else volunteered. After telling everyone else they'd be   
back shortly, the quartet left.  
  
~~  
  
Allura was startled when she heard the knock on her door. Trista was the only person who paid   
her regular visits. Mary Smithy, who was a widower that lived two floors above Allura, would   
occasionally visit, bringing some type of food with her. Other than that, nobody bothered   
Allura.  
  
Shaking her head, thinking that it was probably another sales person, she went to open the   
door.  
  
Allura got the surprise of her life when she saw Hotaru, Amy, Serena, and Darien standing   
there.   
  
"How did you find out where I live?" Allura asked, not even bothering to ask them to come   
it.  
  
"I asked Trista. She gave me your address, and Hotaru, Serena, and Darien decided to come   
along." Amy said.  
  
Allura blinked, and then realized that her one neighbor, a snobby old man, had opened his door   
and was ready to yell at them, and allowed the group into her apartment. Allura apologized to  
her neighbor, and then shut the door.  
  
Crescent looked up lazily when she heard Allura close the door. She immediately stood up when   
she realized it was some of the Scouts that had knocked on the door. "Hello."  
  
"Can I get you guys anything to drink? Just sit down anywhere," Allura said, pointing to her   
couch and two chairs.  
  
Serena, Darien, and Hotaru asked Allura for what they wanted, and sat down, but Amy noticed   
some pictures on the wall, by the bookshelf. While Allura was pouring the drinks, Amy went to   
investigate.  
  
"Amy, please leave the pictures alone." Crescent said gently.  
  
"Yes, please leave my pictures alone." Allura said curtly as she handed the others their   
ordered drinks.  
  
Amy blushed. "I'm sorry."   
  
Allura shook her head. "If you want to look through my books, do so, but leave the pictures   
alone."  
  
Amy nodded, and then sat down on the on the couch next to Serena. Allura took the remaining   
chair, and Crescent jumped into Allura's lap. "Why are you here?"  
  
Serena, Hotaru, Darien, and Amy cringed at the Allura's sharp tone in her question. Crescent  
frowned.   
  
"I wanted to know if you were okay," Serena said suddenly.  
  
Allura's eyes softened a little, absently petting Crescent. "I'm fine."  
  
~~  
  
Bauxite frowned. She had been looking around Tokyo for nearly an hour, and she could not sense   
the Princess' aura.   
  
"I'll find her," Bauxite muttered to herself, "I told my Lord I would and I don't want to   
disappoint him. I don't want to die like Hematite."  
  
Bauxite squared her shoulders and continued her search.   
  
~~  
  
The scouts had all left the temple after Serena, Amy, Darien, and Hotaru left. Each had things   
to do and places to go. Trista stood outside the temple after everyone had left.  
  
"I hope you're careful with your words, Amy. I know Allura will want to be your friend; you   
and she are so much alike." Trista said, walking away from the temple.  
  
~~  
At the Time Gates...  
  
The small fairy looking person smiled. "You worry too much Trista. Allura and Amy will become   
friends. I just hope they can stop comparing notes on books and remember their duties to the   
Princess."  
  
A small fairy appeared next to the other. "Alianne, you were always confident is your   
daughter."  
  
Alianne glared, "Is there any reason I shouldn't be, Serenity?"   
  
Serenity shook her head. "No, it's why she was chosen to become a Scout."  
  
~~  
  
Serena, Darien, and Hotaru had left Allura's each claiming they had something important to do.   
Amy and Allura had sat in a dead silence. The silence was uncomfortable, it seemed like Allura   
was trying to glare Amy out of the apartment.   
  
Amy, meanwhile, was looking through Allura's books. "You've read "Gone with the Wind"?"  
  
Allura nodded, feeling she could open up a little more. "It's a classic. I've read it at   
least three times."  
  
Amy looked curious. "Why?"  
  
"Well, after I was sent to my Aunt Sabrina's, all I could do was read, she..." Allura suddenly   
stopped talking.   
  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
  
Allura shook her head. "I don't like to talk about my past. Would you please leave? I have   
to finish getting ready for school. School starts next week."  
  
Amy had noticed the Crossroads High School uniform. "I go to Crossroads also. If you need   
someone to talk to, you can find me at this apartment. If I'm not there, ask my mother."   
  
Allura's eyes softened a little when she hard Amy say she lived with her mother. "Okay."   
  
Amy handed her the paper and quietly made her way to the door when Allura spoke once again.  
  
Allura paused, if not sure of what to say, and then she sighed. "Amy?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Thank you."   
  
~~  
  
Okay, I know this seems kind of pointless, but I want to start building a strong bridge towards   
their friendship. Next chapter will probably have Allura's tale and Bauxite's story, and after   
that, Diamond's defeat. Maybe a small epilogue, but no sequel.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Alianne is Allura's mother (from the Sun Kingdom), and she's been the one watching over Allura   
and commenting to Pluto. Yes, Alianne is from a "Tamora Pierce" book, and yes, I give her   
(Tamora Pierce) full credit to the name.   
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	9. Finally Opening Up

Here's part eight of this lovely ficcy. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW.  
  
Also, this fic might not be over as soon and I had planned. After a few weeks of writers'   
blocks, I was suddenly hit with a sack of new ideas. That sack weighed a lot. I guess staring   
out at the open fields of Lawrence County (about 65 miles north of where I live) does help with   
inspiration.   
  
  
  
HAPPY TWO-YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO ME! I've been writing on FF.N for two years sice Friday.   
This also makes my 140th fic.   
  
Also, after brief researching, I noticed a skipped a transformation for Allura. She's only at   
Planet, not Crystal.   
  
Anime/manga (graphic novel) mixing.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "With that ray of light came strength. There was nothing we couldn't do."   
"That light would always lead us. It told us 'It's all right... don't give up'."   
Sailor Neptune/Sailor Pluto, Graphic Novel 9, Act 32  
  
Part Eight of "One Stands Alone"   
'Finally Opening Up'   
~~  
  
Allura sighed. School started in less than two days. Oh sure, Allura was the perfect student,   
she came prepared for class, always had her homework done, and was at least ten chapters ahead   
of the class at all times. But school, this year, started on the wrong week.   
  
This was the week her father died, and the same week her mother left her.   
  
Crescent was sound asleep when Allura finally sighed and gave in. For the past five days,   
various Scouts had been visiting her. She got to see Amara dragged in by Serena, and amusing   
sight for the Soldier of the Sun. They all wanted to know why she was alone, why she was so   
aloof.   
  
Allura had ignored the questions, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could do that. Three   
times that week Allura had debated going to either Serena or Amy and spilling everything. But   
that was part of what was troubling Allura.   
  
She was not this open. Her past was that, the past. She didn't want to reopen old wounds,   
even ones that might never fully heal. They were partly closed, and that was good enough for   
Allura. Crescent and Trista knew of her past; Allura had told Crescent it the night her aunt   
Sabrina died. Trista knew Allura's past because of the Time Gate.   
  
Allura looked at her guardian. Crescent was all Allura ever needed in a friend, even though   
they had only been together for a little over a year. Crescent would sit and listen to Allura   
no matter how she felt, no matter if she was her normal quiet and sarcastic self or the person   
who appeared when Allura was ready to tell Destiny and Fate exactly where they could stick   
their plans. But Allura still couldn't get rid of the feeling that she needed to open up these  
people, and to become their friends.   
  
~~  
  
When Crescent woke up, she wasn't at all surprised to see Allura's face blank, showing she was   
deep in concentration. What surprised the guardian was the conflicting emotion in her ward's   
eyes (Authoress: I have been reading too much Elizabeth Peters). Emotion was never a big thing   
with Allura.   
  
'Maybe she's ready to open up to someone besides me. It would help her out a lot.' Crescent   
thought.   
  
~~  
  
Serena, Luna, and Amy paused outside of Allura's apartment door.   
  
"Should we be here?" Luna asked.  
  
Serena nodded. "Allura needs to talk to someone. The weight of her past, if she doesn't open   
up soon, will crush her."   
  
Amy knocked on the door.  
  
~~  
  
Allura had been startled out of her thoughts by the knock on the door. Gently sighing, she   
went to answer it.  
  
She wasn't surprised to see Amy, Luna, and Serena. Without another word, she let them into her   
apartment. "I know why you're here, but I'm ready to tell you three my past. You can tell the   
rest of the Scouts."   
  
Amy, Serena, and Luna looked at each other, shocked. Crescent looked at Allura for a moment,   
and then she smiled at her Scout. 'Finally, she's opening up. Finally.'  
  
Allura sat down in her chair after taking a second to stare at a picture on the wall. It was of   
her and another woman and man, her mother and father. Allura sighed, the picture had been taken   
two days before her fourth birthday. Crescent jumped up and sat in Allura's lap, and everyone  
else sat down.   
  
Allura's normally gentle, yet aloof, eyes clouded over in thought and memories. "I was an only   
child. Mother and Father were happy though, and my earliest memory is of them playing with me   
on my old tire swing. Most of what I know about my childhood before I turned five was what   
I've seen on video. My father loved me, but he died soon after my fourth birthday. Mother was   
heartbroken, she loved Father a lot. For the most part, we were happy until around my sixth   
birthday. Mother started leaving me with my Aunt Sabrina a lot more often and for longer t  
ime periods. Aunt Sabrina finally decided I just might as well live with her, and she took my   
mother to court. Aunt Sabrina won the right to care for me since my mother was charged with   
neglect. I was seven at that time."  
  
Allura paused, looking at a different picture. She was ten in this picture, and in a very   
elegant looking dress next to an older looking woman. "Aunt Sabrina was a loving aunt to me,   
but she never married or had any kids of her own, and she was in her mid-fifties when I moved   
in with her. She thought that I was best being home schooled, and we rarely went shopping, so   
basically, I had no friends. When I turned 13, Aunt Sabrina began going on trips more often. At   
first, she just left me alone with her maids, as she was quite rich, but later, she sent me to   
England to live with Aunt Elizabeth. I lived with Aunt Elizabeth for almost a year. I came   
back to live with Aunt Sabrina, since my mother showed no interest in taking me back again.   
Just before my 15th birthday, I met Crescent. About two months after that same birthday, Aunt   
Sabrina died. She left everything to me. I sold a lot of the stuff, including the house,   
which is how I'm able to live on my own. I moved here, met Trista, and she told me part of my   
destiny."  
  
Amy looked puzzled. "What about your mother or Elizabeth?"  
  
Allura looked down and didn't answer, but Crescent did. "Her mother doesn't care. Allura   
receives a few letters a year and some money from her mother. As for Elizabeth, she's Allura's   
legal guardian, but she just sends Allura money once a month and doesn't really care. In   
reality, Elizabeth is often drinking, so she's glad she doesn't have to take care of Allura."   
  
Serena looked at Allura for a moment and then she got up and hugged Allura. Allura was   
surprised by the gesture, but she had a sad smile on her face.  
  
~~  
  
Bauxite grinned as a plan formed in her mind. She knew the perfect way to draw the Princess   
out into the open. She would launch a demon to attack the city.  
  
"Neige**, I summon you!" Bauxite said.  
  
~~  
  
The girls hra blinked as they answered, replied, and then got ready to leave. Allura wore a   
puzzled look on her face, wondering what was going on.   
  
"There's a demon attacking the city." Serena explained.  
  
Allura got up, purposely dumping Crescent on the floor. "I'm a Scout, I'm coming. The window   
will be the quickest way to get there."  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
"SUN PLANET POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
  
"Allura, your braids!" Sailor Mercury said.  
  
Sailor Sun nodded. "It helps to hide my identity. Come on Crescent."   
  
Sailor Sun grabbed Crescent and Sailor Moon grabbed Luna. Grinning, all three jumped out of the   
window.  
  
~~  
  
"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!**" Sailor Jupiter said, releasing her attack.  
  
If anything, Neige laughed at the tickling feeling.   
  
"Hold it right there! I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice. I will right wrongs   
and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury."  
  
Sailor Sun landed on the other side of Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Sun, the solider destined to   
be alone."   
  
Bauxite appeared, in full 'enemy attire'. "Neige, try and freeze Sailor Moon! Prince Diamond   
wants her back!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask, who had just appeared on the other side of Neige than Sailor Moon, growled and   
threw a rose at Bauxite, who disappeared.  
  
Neige grinned and launched a river of frozen ice at the three Scouts. Mercury jumped up and   
away, and Sailor Sun grabbed Sailor Moon and shoved herself out of the way, before jumping away   
herself.   
  
Tuxedo Mask rushed over to Sailor Moon. "Sere, are you okay?"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"I missed her..." Neige said, sounding disappointed.  
  
Sailor Sun's eyes narrowed as she brought forth her Sun Staff, "Sun Fire Engulf!"  
  
Sailor Mars took the hint. "Mars Snake Fire**."   
  
The two attacks hit Neige just as the Outers arrived.  
  
"Dead Scream." Sailor Pluto whispered.  
  
Sailor Moon took her cue as Neige struggled from the three powerful attacks. "Moon Spiral   
Heart Attack!"  
  
Everyone watched as Neige was 'moon dusted'.   
  
"Well, that was interesting," Crescent said as she walked out from her hiding place, "I'm glad   
to see all your training paid off, Lura."   
  
Sailor Sun nodded gently. "Yes. It felt good to try that attack on a monster than on a fake   
target."  
  
"If we detransfrom, we can continue this conversation somewhere more private." Sailor Uranus   
growled.  
  
"My apartment will work." Sailor Sun replied as she detransformed.   
  
~~  
  
There's part eight.   
  
**Neige is French for snow.   
  
**"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone" is really one of Sailor Jupiter's attacks. It's from the manga...  
  
**Another attack from the manga...   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	10. Let's End This All

Here's the last part to "One Stands Alone". This is part nine and the epilogue because if I   
don't do it all together, I'll never get a chance to work on the epilogue. Just so you guys   
know, this is probably my last Sailor Moon story as I'm just not into Sailor Moon as I used to   
be. Also, there will be no sequel to this fic.   
  
Um, sorry this took so long. I originally started this August 25, but things happened and it   
got pushed back and back...   
  
I might be blonde, but I'm not stupid. I know the sun isn't a planet, but it's the   
transformation Allura's using. I also know how that's in Allura's bio, but at the time, it   
really didn't matter to me.   
  
You should know the disclaimer by now. If not, I don't care.   
  
Crossroads High School, as I designed it, is loosely based off my high school. If it doesn't   
seem very Japanese, well, don't flame me.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "To be great is to be misunderstood." Ralph Emerson  
  
Part Nine and Epilogue to "One Stands Alone"  
'Let's End This All'   
~~  
  
Allura straightened her skirt for the third time that morning. Allura had never been so   
nervous in her life. Not in any meeting with the Scouts for the last two days. She wasn't   
sure why she was so nervous, she just was.  
  
Crescent watched as Allura continued pacing. It was almost funny to see Allura so nervous. But   
it also worried the cat. It was unlike Allura. The guardian cat wondered if it was from the   
idea of going to a public school for the first time in her life or if something else was   
bothering her.  
  
~~  
  
Bauxite kneeled in front of her lord, her face down in shame.   
  
"Bauxite, I'm not tolerating failure." Prince Diamond said.  
  
"I know, my Prince, and it won't happen again." Bauxite said.  
  
"I know it won't." Diamond said.  
  
"What do you mean by that, my Prince?" Bauxite said, looking up at Diamond.  
  
"Goodbye, Bauxite." Diamond said.  
  
Bauxite screamed as Diamond destroyed her.   
  
Diamond shook his head. "If you want something done right, you must do it yourself."  
  
~~  
  
Allura and Crescent walked down the street towards Crossroads High School.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you when you come out of school." Crescent said.  
  
"Yes mother." Allura said, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Please try to control your sarcasm Allura as it won't do you any good."   
  
Allura nodded. "I'll be fine Crescent, and I promise I won't kill anyone."  
  
"That's good. Don't show off too much either. If you do, you won't make any friends."  
  
Allura appeared puzzled. "What's a friend?"   
  
Crescent shook her head and Allura blinked once. Allura was slowly calming the mixture of fear,   
nervousness, and paranoia inside her. She had never been to a public school like this one.   
When she lived with her parents, Allura was sent to one of the best private schools in the   
state. Her aunts both believed in home schooling.   
  
~~  
  
Allura was nearly relieved to see that no one else was outside the school when she arrived.   
Crescent had bounded off after Allura told her she needed time to think. Time to be alone   
before she started school. Crescent believed her, so Allura now sat on the stone wall outside   
of Crossroads High School alone. Allura sighed and grabbed a book she had brought along. It   
was a book on geometry, a gift from her old teacher.  
  
She didn't hear the approach of someone else until she heard them speak.  
  
"Hello Allura. You're here early," Amy said.  
  
Allura looked at Amy and shrugged. She wasn't much in the mood for talking. Amy seemed to   
notice it and just sat down next to her, reading a book of her own. The two didn't open their   
mouths at all, but they sat in the quiet of the empty schoolyard. They only noticed the time   
passed when more and more students showed up.  
  
Allura sighed and put her book away. She checked her watch and quietly headed into the school.   
She still needed to pick up a map of the school and her schedule.   
  
~~  
  
"Allura Starbright?" the sectary asked.  
  
Allura nodded, a tiny frown on her face. "That's me."  
  
The sectary smiled. "Cheer up, darling, the first day back isn't that bad."  
  
Allura shrugged.   
  
"You're not much of a talker, are you?" the sectary asked.  
  
Allura shook her head no. She was growing annoyed by this lady.  
  
The sectary shrugged. "Oh well. Anyhow, here is a map of the school and your schedule. By   
the way, I'm Mrs. Izumi if you need anything. Have a good day dear."  
  
Allura smiled her thanks and quietly got out of the office.   
  
~~  
  
"Two-twelve, two-twelve... here it is. Oh lovely, my homeroom is in the corner." Allura   
muttered under her breath. She knocked on the door and then quietly slid into the empty   
classroom. A teacher looked up from where he was writing on the chalkboard.  
  
"You must be Miss Starbright," he said.  
  
Allura nodded and handed him her schedule. He looked it over and handed it back to her.  
  
"I'm Mr. Kido. Looks like you'll have me for Advanced History also."   
  
Allura nodded as a bell rang, making her jump.  
  
"Reading from what the principal gave me, you've never been in a school like this. We move by   
the bell." Mr. Kido said.  
  
Allura nodded again.  
  
Mr. Kido looked at her and smiled. "You won't be one of the troublemakers, I can tell.   
Anyhow, once all your fellow classmates get in here, we'll have you introduce yourself and I'll  
give you a seat. Just stand over there by the bookshelf."   
  
~~  
  
Allura watched as students filled in and sat at various seats. An empty seat was left in the   
corner by the bookshelf.   
  
"Alright, I would like to welcome you all back to school," Mr. Kido said, "Class, this is   
Allura Starbright. Allura, tell us a little about yourself."   
  
"Nice last name," the mutter came from a brunette surrounded by her friends.  
  
"Nice hair," the girl next to the brunette said.   
  
"My name is Allura. I'm an only child and I just moved here from the United States." Allura   
said, her voice quiet and shy. A gentle blush tinted her cheeks.   
  
Mr. Kido smiled. "Go and take the remaining seat."   
  
Allura nodded and walked to her seat, ignoring the stares from her fellow classmates. As she   
moved past the brunette, the brunette muttered "freak". Allura held her head up higher and sat   
down. The boy who sat next to her, smiled. Allura gave him a chilly look and looked him over.   
He had dark blue, almost black, hair with brown eyes.   
  
"Hi, my name is Tamahome. I moved here two years ago, and you get used to the mean people."   
  
Allura remained impassive. "Thanks for reassuring me that this is just a passing phase and   
everybody will like me by next week."  
  
Tamahome laughed. "That won't happen. Let me see your schedule."  
  
Allura handed him her schedule without a comment.  
  
"This is cool. We have all of the same classes together. You elected to take an extra class to  
replace gym too?"  
  
Allura nodded, but didn't say a word.  
  
~~  
  
Yui, girl who called Allura 'freak,' sniffed in disgust when she noticed Tamahome and Allura   
sharing schedules.   
  
"Looks like she's in our school for twenty minutes and already has a boyfriend." Soi said, the   
one who made a comment on Allura's hair. (Authoress: Anyone able to guess where I'm getting   
Tamahome, Soi, and Yui from? It's another anime.)  
  
The bell rang and Yui and Soi both smiled and walked over to Allura, who was talking to   
Tamahome.  
  
"Hello freak." Yui said.  
  
Allura turned to Yui, her lavender eyes ice cold. Tamahome shivered a little, wondering how a   
girl who was just somewhat friendly could become so cold. Allura didn't say a word, but she   
glared for another moment before walking away. Tamahome looked at Soi and Yui before heading   
off with Allura.   
  
~~  
  
Amy, Lita, Serena, and Mina all gathered in the hallway to see if they could find Allura.  
  
"I wonder what homeroom she's in." Amy wondered aloud.  
  
"I hope she's okay." Serena said, a little worried that her friend was stuck in a room with no   
one she knew.   
  
Lita's eyes widened as she focused on something down the hallway. "I'd say she's fine."  
  
Mina's looked over to where Lita was looking. "No fair! She's been in school for twenty   
minutes and already has a guy talking to her!"  
  
Amy and Serena looked over at where the other two were already looking. Serena giggled and Amy  
smiled slightly.  
  
"That's Tamahome. We had a study hall together last year. He's really nice," Serena said.  
  
~~  
  
Allura noticed Amy, Lita, Serena, and Mina up ahead, but she didn't smile or wave at them. She   
was listening to Tamahome as he told her about some of the teachers.   
  
"Here's our first class." Tamahome said as he grabbed Allura by the arm and pulled her into the   
class room.  
  
~~  
  
Amy looked at her schedule. "Ah! I have to get going, my class is on the third floor!"   
  
Lita and Mina both screeched as their classes were also on the third floor. The trio took off   
running up the stairs. Serena shrugged and headed into the room that was next to the one   
Allura had entered.  
  
~~  
  
The school day passed quickly for Allura. Tamahome was a calm and easygoing person, who was   
also quite intelligent. Since teachers arranged their classes by alphabetical order, Allura   
and Tamahome sat by each other in all of their classes since Tamahome's last name also began   
with in 'S'. Amy was in two of Allura's classes and Serena, Lita, and Amy had the same lunch   
as Allura. As the final bell ring, Allura shoved her unneeded books into her locker and headed  
outside before anyone found her.  
  
Crescent jumped on Allura's shoulder and purred loudly. "Crescent if you purr that loudly,   
I'll go deaf."  
  
"Cute cat." Tamahome said as he walked up to her.  
  
"This is Crescent. Crescent this is my new friend, Tamahome." Allura said, emphasizing the   
word 'friend'.   
  
Crescent sniffed Tamahome before allowing him to pet her. Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina walked   
over.  
  
"So, Allura, how would you like to go the arcade? Maybe get a milkshake?" Tamahome asked,   
blushing a little.  
  
Allura smiled. "I would like that."   
  
Tamahome smiled. "Good! I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes. I just have to walk my   
little brother, Taka, home. Unless you want to join me."  
  
Allura grinned. "Okay. Just let me tell me friends goodbye."  
  
Tamahome nodded and pointed to the gates. Allura nodded.  
  
"You were so just asked out!" Mina said, pouting.  
  
Allura blushed. "I'll see you guys at the temple around four, okay?"   
  
The others nodded, and Lita called out last minute advice. "It isn't proper to kiss on the   
first date!"  
  
~~  
  
Allura slowly climbed up the temple stairs, Crescent chattering away by her ear. As she   
reached the top of the stairs, she noticed that all of the other scouts where there.  
  
"How was your date?" Trista asked.  
  
Allura blushed. "I'd rather be with Tamahome than with you guys right now. He's a lot nicer   
and cuter."   
  
Mina laughed. "Did you guys have a nice time?"  
  
Allura blushed a deeper shade of red. "That's confidential."  
  
~~  
  
The rest of the week passed smoothly, and Allura found herself with a free, albeit rainy and   
cold, Saturday.   
  
"How did I manage to get a free Saturday?" Allura asked Crescent.  
  
Crescent shrugged as best a cat can. "I'm not sure, but you should use it to your advantage."   
  
Allura nodded and turned her answering machine on and her phone off. "This is my day and I'm   
going to spend it cleaning. I'm not going to be bothered by the phone or anything else.   
Crescent, make sure the apartment door is bolted and my communicator is off. I don't care   
if the Apocalypse comes. I'm cleaning today."  
  
Crescent laughed, not sure when she had last saw Allura that happy, but, then again, cleaning   
always did cheer up Allura. "Well, since your cleaning, how about we start with the stack of   
mail you've ignored since the beginning of the week?"  
  
Allura nodded and took a seat the kitchen table. Crescent sat down on the table, as Allura  
looked though the mail.   
  
"Let's see what we have. Bill, catalogue with clothes I'll never wear, bill, bill, credit   
card, letter from Aunt Elizabeth and I hope she remember to put the money in this time,   
apartment bill, catalogue, junk mail..." Allura trailed off as she passed a letter that had   
already been opened and stuck it under the bill stack.   
  
"What was that letter, Lura?" Crescent asked.   
  
Allura looked down. "A letter from Mother. She sent her best and a five hundred dollar check   
as a very, very belated birthday gift. The letter said the same thing as always 'Love you',   
'hope to see you soon', but instead of the 'when I get a free week, I'll fly out and visit you'   
it was 'when we get a free week, my boyfriend and I will fly out to visit you. He can't wait   
to meet you'."  
  
Crescent suddenly realized what was bothering Allura. "Allura, she's had boyfriends before..."  
  
"She's never sent me a picture of them together!"  
  
"She can't hold a relationship, and they'll never fly out to visit you. Only Elizabeth does   
that for you, about once a year."   
  
Allura smiled. "You're probably right. I just don't want to see her, especially if she's with   
her new boyfriend."  
  
Crescent head butted her hand and purred. "I know, Lura, I know."  
  
The beeping of Allura's communicator interrupted the tender moment. "I know I told you to make   
sure you shut that off..."  
  
Crescent blushed as Allura answered. She frowned as Allura made a weird face. After Allura had   
transformed, Crescent asked what was up.   
  
"Diamond's back and he isn't happy." Allura said. Crescent jumped on Allura's shoulder. With a   
sadistic smile, Allura jumped out of her fifth story window, Crescent screaming the entire   
way down.  
  
~~  
  
When Sailor Sun had appeared on the battle scene, Jupiter was bleeding, Mercury was   
unconscious, and Neptune had a nasty wound on her thigh. Both Tuxedo Mask and Uranus were   
standing close to Sailor Moon.   
  
"So, how much did I miss?" Sun quipped lightly to Pluto.  
  
Pluto shook her head. "I give up on you."  
  
Mars answered. "Diamond is around her somewhere. He's playing hide and seek with us."  
  
Sun nodded as her staff appeared, and blew her wet bangs out of her face. "Let's try a little   
trick. SUNLIGHT RAIN!"  
  
As little balls of fire fell harmlessly on the Scouts, a hiss of pain was heard from a nearby   
tree. The Scouts grinned and each released their strongest attack, or at least a dating tool.   
  
Diamond cursed as the attacks hit him. "Sailor Moon will be mine!"  
  
Sailor Moon cursed under her breath and Tuxedo Mask growled. "Without Mercury, we can't do   
Sailor Planet Attack!"  
  
While Diamond laughed, Sun formulated a plan. "Hey, Crescent, how close do you think you could   
get to Diamond without him noticing?"  
  
"I should hope I would be on top of him before he noticed, or else I'm not a very stealthy   
cat." Crescent replied.   
  
"Good. Go and sic him."   
  
"I'm not a dog!"  
  
"I know that, and you know that. Just move it!" Sun hissed and tossed her guardian into a   
nearby tree.  
  
"One of these days Allura, I swear, I kill you in your sleep."   
  
"Whatever," Sun replied, before going to share her plan with the other Scouts.  
  
~~  
  
Diamond wondered what was up when the Scouts suddenly stopped attacking him. They appeared to   
be meditating. Diamond also noticed that Sailor Mercury was up and moving again. He also   
noticed that one of the cats had disappeared. He wasn't prepared when the cat fell on his   
head.  
  
"Hiya!" Crescent quipped.  
  
"Crescent, get out of the way!" Sailor Sun yelled as she and the other Scouts let lose their   
powers that they had been holding in check.  
  
Crescent jumped neatly out of the way when the force of all of the Scouts strongest powers,   
held in check by meditation, destroyed Diamond.  
  
Saturn looked at Sailor Sun as Crescent jumped back on her head. "Nice plan."  
  
Sailor Sun blushed and detransformed. "Thanks. I'm going back to cleaning now."  
  
~~  
Epilogue   
~About two months after Diamond's defeat~  
  
Allura smiled as another week of school ended. Tonight, she and Tamahome were going to see a   
movie. When she mentioned it in lunch to her friend, Lita cooed at her. Allura was glad she   
and Tamahome were getting along so well, and if all went well, she would be getting her first   
kiss tonight.  
  
~~  
  
As Allura and Tamahome walked out of the movie theater, they both laughed at how stupid the   
movie had been.   
  
"Wanna go and get a milkshake? My treat." Tamahome said.  
  
"I would love that." Allura replied.  
  
The two grabbed a milkshake from Crown Arcade and then decided to go and walk around the park   
for a little bit. As not much was spoken between the two, Allura had time to reflect. All of   
the Scouts were finally treating her like an equal, and even though everything had been quiet   
for the past two month, Allura still would head over to the weekly meetings to catch up on the   
latest gossip, even though it was now mostly about her and Tamahome. Tamahome didn't know about   
his girlfriend's life as Sailor Sun, and until Allura felt the need to tell him, he wouldn't   
know.  
  
'As for my mother,' Allura thought quietly, 'things are as they've always been. A few more   
letters than normal though, but we still don't have the best communication.'  
  
Tamahome interrupted Allura's thoughts. "Allura, could I kiss you?"  
  
Allura blushed, and Tamahome tried to apologize, but Allura stopped him. With her lips. When   
the two broke apart, both were blushing. Allura smiled gently and kissed her boyfriend again.   
The two ignored the sighs that came from a nearby bush.  
  
'Finally,' Allura thought as she heard the sighs and ignored them and continued kissing her   
boyfriend, 'I belong somewhere. I'm not a loner. I have friends and I even have a boyfriend.   
My life is perfect. I'm happy.'   
  
~~  
  
Wow, this took me one year to complete.   
  
Anyhow, thanks to all my loyal readers.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


End file.
